Pirate Adventures in Idris
by Moonlitnightingalee
Summary: When Alec meets Pirate Captain Magnus Bane he immediately has a liking for him. His family is against Pirates and will do anything to kill them off. Will Alec join him or will he find the power to kill him? Based in the 1850's. DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to the fantastic Cassandra Clare but the plot is mine.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Festive Beginnings

"Here you go, Sir." Alec laid in his bed propped up on his pillows, reading the latest book from his personal library. His master room was lit by a single candlelight, which made the room go a slight shade of yellow. He looked up from his book to see Ms. Herondale place a tray of tea and biscuits on his lap. Alec put down his book on the table beside him and gave her a small smile.

"Much thanks. But you know you can call me Alec." She gave him a nod of the head, said her adieus, and wandered out toward his parent's quarters closing the door behind her. He took a sip of his tea and placed the tray down beside him onto his silk white sheets. Alec sighed and hopped out of bed letting his scarlet robes untie falling away to the side of his body leaving his bare chest exposed. Alec strode over to his balcony's glass door and opened them wide, taking in the cold night air. The moon was full and the light shone down on the town below him. He could smell the ocean breeze and see merchant ships coming into the port.

The town was fully lit and he could hear the festival going on below him. Alec wished to go to the festivals since he was a young boy so he could experience a normal life in Idris, but his parents had always sent him to his room for his 'silly fantasies'. He knew what the festivals were for though, and it made him sick. They were always held when a hanging was about to commence.

"Alec what are you thinking? You know you won't be able to live like that. You never will." He told himself while closing his eyes and groaning. Alec placed a hand over his face and rubbed his eyes. He knew his younger sister Izzy was probably already down there partying, so there was no reason he couldn't go; apart from his parents catching him and punishing him for his actions. It was always him that got in trouble not his sister and it confused him.

"Sir? What are you doing outside?" Alec turned around to see Ms. Herondale back in his room with a frown on her face and dressed in her nightgown gathering up his tray of discarded food.

"Get me my walking clothes please. I'm going out." Alec walked over to her with a smile on his face but with a hard look in his eyes. She tried to convince him not to but he stood his ground until she agreed. Alec knew she wouldn't dare tell his parents. He dressed in a button up white shirt and formal black dress pants not were way to expense for this kind of thing. He grabbed his sword belt and put it on remembering to add his sword in as well. Alec knew he was overdressed but his parents had always bought him formal attire and nothing else. He stood in front of his gold-plated mirror that they had crafted for his birthday and looked at himself. His ebony hair had grown down to his ears and curled up at the ends making him look scruffy. Alec tried to flatten it down but it did nothing. He unbuttoned the top buttons to make his outfit more casual and placed a pair of dress shoes on his feet. Alec snuck back onto his balcony and climbed down the vined bricks to the stables so he wouldn't look suspicious walking around the castle at night. There was nobody guarding the stables, so he was easily able to saddle up his horse and ride into town.

Music and yelling was getting louder the closer Alec got to town, and he could hear people laughing and singing along to it. As he rode in he saw people dancing around in a circle, sticks of fire in their hands and cheap liqueur in the other. He knew he was out of place when people started to stare in his direction, mouths wide open. Alec hopped off his horse and tied her to a pole, after giving her a carrot and rubbing her mane.

"Now what would you be doing here, Lightworm?" Alec, startled, turned to see who said this, to realise it was none other than his best mate, Jace. He was wearing only black pants, no shirt, and a funny little top hat making his blond locks go flat on his head. Jace bowed making Alec laugh and he brought Jace into a quick hug.

"I am here, Wayland, so I can have a little fun. Is that too much to ask?" Alec slurred and exaggerating his hand gestures to make it a bigger deal.

"Alexander Lightwood? Having fun? I've never heard of such a thing!" Jace teased and handed Alec a beer. He took a sip and scrunched up his face, spitting it out. Jace laughed at this and took back the beer to chug it back.

"Ugh. I forgot how much I hate alcohol." Alec sputtered and whacked Jace on the arm. They talked for a while before Jace got harshly pulled away from him by a short red-headed girl with a frisky attitude.

"Make sure he doesn't get too drunk, Clary!" Alec shouted towards them before they disappeared into the crowd of drunk commoners. He walked into the crowd and people parted as he did. The men bowed, the women curtsied but Alec hated the attention he was getting. He looked around to see if he could find his sister but couldn't so she was probably with some guy in the corner hooking up. The clock tower chimed 12am and Alec knew what was about to happen. A hanging. He walked into the centre of town and saw a hanging stand and people lined up at the side. He always hated watching this happen, watching innocent people die. Even though they weren't innocent, they were pirates. Killing, pillaging, stealing, swashbuckling pirates, as his parents had described. Of course, that's what they were, but Alec had always seen them as equal. His parents hated that.

"So, it wasn't merchant ships coming in? It was pirates?" Alec asked a woman he didn't recognise.

"Yes Sir! The soldiers saw them coming in and arrested them! There were 30 of them! Why would 30 of them come in without expecting to get arrested? They were unarmed and everything!" She shrieked and walked back over to her husband most likely. Alec sniggered and wandered over toward the pirates to see them just standing there and saying nothing, which was strange for pirates.

Alec looked down the line of them to see that they were all cuffed and unarmed. Some looked up towards him but only one looked intrigued. Alec had a closer look at him to see that he was staring at him as well, with a smirk on his face. He was quite tall, towering over even the tallest of them by six inches or more. His clothes were brightly coloured and made of the finest fabrics money could buy. At his side, there was a place for a sword but was bare. His neck and fingers carried the finest jewels Alec had ever seen. Alec looked up to see that he was obviously descended from Asian culture and his hair was covered by a big bejewelled hat. What caught Alec's eye though was his eyes. They were almost catlike, in a way, with golden flecks mixed in a sea of green. He was very attractive, to say the least, but had one big flaw. A giant scar down the side of his face travelling all the way down to his collarbone. Alec wondered how it got there, but the pirate turned away before he got time to think about it. Alec, being Alec, got curious and sneaked closer to take a better look. The pirates all sniggered and reached out at him making Alec jump back. He heard one pirate say 'Chicken' and another say 'Weak' at this action. Alec snarled at them and the pirates all broke into laughter. Alec, remembering he brought his sword, pulled it out and placed it on one of their necks. They all made an 'ohh' sound and looked at Alec with mischief in their eyes.

"Look. Who. It. Is. The famous Alexander Lightwood. How's mommy doing? I heard that your daddy had a little affair with the housemaid…" Alec hissed at him and tightened his grip on the sword. He was the only one that knew that this had happened so he didn't know how this pirate had found out.

"You know nothing, pirate," Alec said," Maybe next time don't make accusations about MY family."

"Ohh. You threatening me, boy? I'm so scared." Alec heard a few snigger, but didn't care. This pirate had to learn its lesson.

"Morgenstern! Stop! This is not how you treat royalty!" Alec turned to see the pirate with the cat-like eyes defending him and Alec blushed a little but covered it as anger. He still held his sword to the pirate's throat, but loosened his grip. Alec felt hot breath against his neck and heard a scratchy voice in his ear. He shivered.

"How's the little brother? Max, was it?" Alec heard the clang of his sword hit the ground and turned to face him. Alec had tears in his eyes and he slapped the pirate over the face.

"Never. Never mention my brother again," He spat through gritted teeth, "Or I will end you myself." The pirate grimaced at him and bowed making a joke out of it.

"Jonathan! You know better than this. Don't think you won't be punished for this. I am your Captain and you will listen to me." The supposed Captain said. It was cat eyes again and now Alec knew why he was dressed in such expensive attire. Alec glared at Jonathan and stalked over to the Captain. He held out his hand and took his hand in his.

"Alexander Lightwood." The captain shook his hand through his cuffs and smirked at him.

"Magnus. Magnus Bane." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Trouble in Paradise

"Magnus. Magnus Bane." Alec realised that his hand wasn't calloused like the others but was as smooth as his own and the rings were cold to his touch.

"And so. The hanging is about to commence! First up, Magnus Bane for…" Alec didn't hear the rest of what he was saying because his head went foggy. Without thinking, he picked up his sword and slashed the cuffs in half setting Magnus free. Magnus stared at him mouth open wide but didn't see the guards coming up behind him. He was struggling to get out of their grip but was unable to. Alec ran up to where the other guard was standing and yelled,

"Stop!" Everybody looked up to see him and a few gasps came from the crowd. Alec could see Izzy, Jace and Clary in the front, mouths wide open wondering what he was doing.

"Alec get down from there!" Izzy shouted but Alec ignored her, instead, he looked over to the guard holding the parchment which contained the pirates' treasons.

"What are his treasons," The guard, which his name had been forgotten, looked at him in disbelief, "I said. What. Are. His. Treasons?" The crowd by then had gone fully silent apart from the distant sound of horses neighing and the occasional sound of alcohol swishing.

"None, Sir." The guard said in the tiniest whisper only Alec could hear him. He was shaking with rage and fear but he gritted his teeth and turned to face the ground.

"This pirate," Alec pointed over to Magnus, which by now was standing on the platform," Has been sentenced to a penalty of death. For doing nothing. He has no treasons. So that means no stealing, pillaging or even killing. Now who thinks that is right to kill him for doing nothing?" A few people put their hands up but instantly lowered it when Alec gave them a death stare which he knew scared people. He looked down to see his little sister smiling up at him and she threw him a sword. Alec was shocked by this action but took it anyway. He held it to the guard's throat and he had gone as pale as a piece of paper.

"Do any of these other pirates have any treasons?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Who?"

"Jonathan Morgenstern." Alec dropped the sword to his side and smirked. He turned to look over at Jonathan and gestured for the guards to bring him up.

"Ah. Jonathan. Long-time, no see. What did you do to get a death penalty? Oh, right!" Alec stood closer to his ear and whispered," You killed my little brother." Alec positioned his sword right where Jonathan's heart was. He was about to kill him when,

"Stop!" Magnus had struggled free of the guards' grip and ran up toward Alec," He didn't kill Max!" Alec turned to look at him with anger, fear and sadness in his eyes.

"Then who did?" Alec whimpered through clenched teeth.

"Valentine."

* * *

 **A/N- Hey Guys! Sorry for the really short chapter, just a little bit of a filler. I see that already 6 people have seen my story so thanks to them! If you're able to I would love some reviews( I won't ask to many times) just so I can see how I can improve!**

 **-Madison who is sitting on her couch while it's -4 outside.**


	3. Chapter 3

Valentine." Alec heard his sword drop to the ground for the second time. He felt like the world was crumbling beneath him as his knees hit the ground. He heard Isabelle screaming his name, but she was unable to run to him. Jonathan had fled the moment he had turned away, and now was nowhere to be seen. The guards had all run off to Isabelle to guide her back to the castle. Magnus had escaped the guards and was by his side in an instant helping him to his feet. Alec looked into his eyes seeing the same swirling green sea of curiosity he once had before.

"Alexander? Alexander, are you all right?"

"I'm…" Alec mumbled before leaning into his arms. He felt himself being picked up and carried away before falling into unconsciousness. Moments before, he heard Magnus call to his crew,

"Get the ship!"

Alec awoke to the sound of someone humming and a pen writing on paper. He was tucked into red velvet sheets and a purple silk robe wrapped around him which was almost too tight. He sat up to see Magnus at a messy desk writing a letter. He stood up, stretched, and walked up behind him, looking over his shoulder. He finished writing, rolled up the piece of parchment, and stood up to face Alec.

"Alexander. You're awake," Magnus smiled showing his pearly white teeth and walked toward the door. "Breakfast is in 30 minutes. I left you some of my clothes on the edge of the bed. I'm suggesting you wear it or the other's will let you starve."

"Will you?" Magnus turned around to look Alec in the eyes. He hesitated for a minute before saying,

"I guess you'll have to see." And walked out the door, back onto the deck, shouting orders as he went.

Half an hour later, Alec walked onto the deck in extremely lavish clothing. He was dressed in a coat which was a deep blue with swirling designs around the hem. To that, was added what seemed like a female frilly blouse, that was tight enough to define his muscles well and he had plain black pants that were also too tight around his legs. He was also wearing black boots, which were like his riding boots that he was so used to. He was mostly unarmed, probably because Magnus didn't trust him, but had a small dagger in his belt. He was used to his bow and arrows, so it felt weird without a quiver on his back and a bow in his hand.

"Alexander! Don't you look… Charming." Magnus had snuck up on him while he was wandering around the ship.

"I feel like I've been dressed by my housemaid. It's too tight." He pulled at the clothing, taking the coat off and throwing it onto the ground. Magnus looked down at the coat, chuckled, then looked back up at him. Alec was very aware that he was staring at him with wide eyes and an open mouth resulting in him blushing as red as a tomato.

"You didn't tell me you looked like this." He purred still roaming over Alec's body.

"Eye's up here Captain," He teased. "All that is off limits." Was he flirting? His usual attitude was not like this, but Magnus was, somehow, different. He looked up into Alec's eyes with a mischievous look in them, like the day when he met the other pirates. Was that yesterday? He couldn't remember. He was going to ask him but got distracted when he roamed closer toward him.

"But all that is so beautiful. Maybe next time…" He walked over to the table in the middle and gathered everyone around it and sat down. Alec cautiously stumbled over and sat down in the last available seat. Next to Magnus. In the corner of his eyes he saw him smirking, but he looked away toward the food. Alec looked as well to see a table full of fruits: apples, grapes, pears, cherries, peach and many more. There were different types of drinks, water and some alcohol. Everybody started to grab some food, so he piled all the different fruits onto his plate. He found it was very weird for pirates to have (or to be having) breakfast, at a table, and no one sailing the ship. Magnus must have seen the confused look on his face.

"We're anchored. Nobody will be able to see us." Alec saw that everybody started to dig in, but he waited to eat.

"Wait. Don't you guys say grace or anything? It's just, it's what we do at home…" He couldn't finish his sentence because the table erupted in laughter. Alec went bright red, again, but Magnus remained silent. He looked at him and saw how embarrassed he was and decided to speak up.

"Alright then. That's enough," The laughter died down when Magnus spoke, showing how much power he had. "If Alexander wants to say grace then we will as well." Alec's face lit up at this and he grabbed his hand. Everybody else groaned but did the same to the person next to them.

"Ok then. Thank you, God, for the roof over my head, a bed to sleep in, food on my table, and shoes on my feet. Forgive me if I ever start to complain and forget my great blessings. Amen." Everyone repeated the last word and started to eat. Alec, still holding onto Magnus' hand, started to dig in.

He started talking with some of the other pirates seeing that they were being nice towards him. He found out that the first mate's name was Ragnor Fell and was one of Magnus' closest friends. There was also Raphael who was around 16, which was quite young, he thought, but was also close friends with Magnus. There were others: James, also known as Jem, Will, Sebastian, Aline and Helen. It was a small crew, but they seemed quite close, Sebastian growing up with Aline, Will and Jem being friends ever since they were young. He still had some questions for Magnus but that could wait. Right now, he was happy being a pirate.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** : Sorry! The Author's note didn't appear last chapter for some reason and I couldn't give credit to my amazing Beta!

Disclaimer: Characters belong Cassie Clare and plot belongs to me!

Beta'd by the amazing and patient Kessymaniak!

* * *

Chapter 4: Naughty Behaviour Boys…

The days he spent on the ship was a blur of food, orders, Magnus and pirates. He spent the entire week being ordered around like he was just another pirate. Of course, he got special treatment from Magnus, but apart from that, the others treated him normally. He was just Alec to them, not treated any differently, not called a prince and he was thankful. By the time dinner came rolling around at the end of the week, he was laughing and drinking with them; becoming the pirate he always wanted to be.

"You know; I've always wanted to be a pirate. Ever since I was young. My parents hated the very existence of you guys. Always killing them off if they ever came to Alicante; even Idris! I was always against that, but what could I do? I was just a kid, I still am." Everybody silenced after he spoke. No sudden movements, no coughing, only stunned looks on all their faces. Magnus looked back and forth between each one before finally looking at Alec.

"Always wanted to be a pirate? Born into a royal family and wants to be a pirate… I've never heard of such a thing. Prince Alexander of Idris, soon to be king, a pirate? Wouldn't that be a great story…" He was mostly mumbling to himself at that point but still held his gaze. Alec reached out with his hand and placed it on the captain's shoulder making him come into focus. He looked mildly concerned about what was going on, but didn't know what to say. Until it hit him.

"My parents. Oh!No! My parents will be looking for us. I don't want to go back there. Magnus, you can't let me go back there. I don't want to be king. I want to stay here. With you. With all of you." Alecblurted out staring straight at Magnus, not stumbling once when he spoke. Everybody was still silent with a few gasps here and there but nothing else.

"Alexander…" He whispered almost inaudible if there wasn't silence. Alec cupped his face levelling his own eyesight with the man beside him.

"Please." Alec pleaded. His whole body shivered at the touch of Magnus' hand holding his own. He furrowed his brows together in frustration but let out a sigh, relaxing.

"Okay. Okay. Rags? Get the map. Raph? Get the sails up. Jem, Will, Aline and Helen, help him. Alec and I are going to get some weapons." He stood placing his hand out for him to take. He took it willingly and got pulled under the ship to where they stored their weapons. Alec hadn't taken any notice to the ship yet, so he was quite surprised at how big it was. It also seemed like it was well taken care of. He was cut out of his daydreaming when he realised Magnus was speaking.

"…So, I guess that's the plan. Alec? Were you listening?"

"Ah, no. Sorry."

"I was telling you the plan. We get as far away from Idris as we can. But if they find us, you will have to fight your own family. Are you prepared to do so?"

"I'm as ready as I can be, right? But I will not kill Izzy. If she is on that boat, or any of those boats. I will not kill her. I couldn't."

"Alright then. If that's your conditions, I'm okay with that. Now, what weapons do you use?" Alec started to label off all the weapons he has previously used in training, naming his main weapon a bow and arrows. He got equipped with many different daggers, a sword, and finally, his bow and quiver. He studied the arrows very carefully, making sure they were in good condition and well made.

"Silver?" Alec asked.

"Yeah. We're not ordinary pirates Alexander. I get the best quality weapons for my crew. We've only used them once on your people, but that was a long time ago." He placed the arrows into the quiver and stood up from his crouching position. The clothes that he was wearing were too tight and they started to suffocate him.

"Do you have anything, less tight? And black preferably." He said, again pulling at the material trying to loosen it.

"Honey, all I ever wear are tight clothes! But if you insist on wearing something looser…" Alec was lead back upstairs into the Captain's quarters. Ragnor was now steering the boat and the others were doing the labour. Magnus quickly pulled him inside and shut the door. He walked over to his closet and shuffled through the clothing. He pulled out a few different pieces of cloth, nodded, and handed it to Alec.

"There. It's less tight than what you're wearing now." He quickly started to undress, starting with his shirt. Alec saw that Magnus was watching him with hungry eyes, so he turned away from him. He heard him growl and walking closer.

"You just ruined the pretty sight," Magnus purred, spinning him around to face him. He was holding down his wrists against the bedside table, so he was unable to move. He saw the lust in his eyes saying that he wanted him. He already knew that, but with the crew around? Alec wanted to change the subject quickly before things got out of hand.

"Where am I sleeping tonight?" He said confidently, making sure that it looked like the situation didn't faze him.

"In here, of course. I'm not making you sleep down under with the crew. They'll eat you alive, bombard you with questions or kill you if you make the wrong move. Now I, on the other hand…" He stroked his jawline making shudder. "Would never harm, my precious little Alexander. Where were we? Oh, that's right." Alec, moving away from the table, was now backed up against the wall. Magnus smiled that awfully attractive smile he always pulled around him, and leant forward making Alec leaned even more into the wall.

"Wait," He placed his hands-on Magnus' chest to push him back. "I've never kissed a man before. I've never kissed anyone before. This isn't right."

"Just relax Alexander. You'll be fine."

"But this won't be accepted. You see what happens to people that are… are-like this."

"You mean attracted to the same gender? Alexander, pirates can be who they are. No one will find out. I promise."

"Promise?"

"Of course." He was still in the clothes that he was wearing before, but he didn't care. In this moment, he could be who he was. He put his hands on his waist, pulling him closer towards himself. He knew it was wrong to be doing this. But those thoughts instantly faded when he felt lips meeting his own. It was like everything became clear in that moment. His whole life finally made sense.

He let these thoughts go when the kiss got more heated, leading to Alec straddling Magnus' hips and lacing his hands through his hair. He knew how affected he was by Magnus' touch, feeling a deep throbbing pain his crotch. He must have known as he then rolled his hips into Alec's making him let out a low moan from the back of his throat. He instantly turned bright red and turned his head to the side to separate from him. He was utterly embarrassed by the noise he had made, so much that it brought tears to his eyes. Magnus circled his cheeks with his thumb, calming Alec down instantly. He looked back to see that he was staring at him, without lust this time, but with complete compassion.

"Hey, it's all right. No need to be embarrassed. I love the effect I have on you." Alec smiled at this knowing that Magnus was right. There was no need to be embarrassed when it was just them, alone. None of the crew would come bursting in without knocking, unless it was important, and they would never expect their Captain to fancy someone. Especially a Prince.

Alec nodded, once, then twice, then bared his neck for Magnus to devour. He knew his neck was the most sensitive part of his body, so he knew he would be pleased. Alec's legs, still wrapped around his hips, gracefully on the ground guiding them to a more comfortable spot. Doing so, he had spun around, taking control of the situation. He grinned while pushing him down onto the bed, straddling him, and leaning down to kiss him. They were so caught up in the moment that they didn't notice the knock at the door, and the person standing beside them. He coughed, startling both Alec and Magnus, making them fall on the floor. They looked up to see Ragnor shaking his head at them, eyebrows raised.

"Guess you couldn't keep your hands off each other. It lasted a week, usually it would only be two days before Mags would seduce them enough- anyway. I did knock by the way, you didn't notice. I think Raph needs to see you? Talk about where we're going? I don't know," They were still looking at him dazed, trying to take in every word, but failing. "Oh, and take a shower. You both stink." He left the room still shaking his head, closing the door behind him. Alec looked over to Magnus and started to cry. He curled into his chest and cried into it.

"Shh… He won't tell anyone, you know that, right? He knows that you're not comfortable with this…"

"I- I know…" He sniffled looking up. Alec wiped his eyes and sat up.

"Shouldn't you go to Raph? You know how angry he can get. Even I know, and I've been here for only a week!" He exclaimed still crying a little. Magnus kissed hus neck slightly and mumbled against it,

"He can wait." And with that, they got back to sweet, silly, naughty, behaviour.


End file.
